concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Echobelly
2004 May 18, 2004 Fleece, Bristol, ENG May 20, 2004 Princess Charlotte, Leicester, ENG August 3, 2004 Academy, Birmingham, ENG August 11, 2004 Carling Academy, London, ENG 2009 July 9, 2009 Northern Quarter, MohoLive, Manchester, ENG (Acoustic Set) July 11, 2009 The Box, Crewe, ENG (Acoustic Set) 2013 June 12, 2013 Surya, London, ENG (Acoustic Set) June 14, 2013 Friar’s Court, Warrington, ENG (Acoustic Set) June 15, 2013 The Junction, Oldham, ENG (Acoustic Set) June 16, 2013 Greystones, Sheffield, ENG (Acoustic Set) July 6, 2013 The Factory, Rhondda, WAL (Acoustic Set) July 7, 2013 The Cellars At Eastney, Southsea, ENG (Acoustic Set) July 12, 2013 The Duchess, York, ENG (DV8Fest, Acoustic Set) July 13, 2013 The Bull, Colchester, ENG (Acoustic Set) July 14, 2013 Sound Control, Manchester, ENG (Acoustic Set) July 19, 2013 Mama Liz’s Bar & Voodoo Lounge, Stamford, ENG (Acoustic Set) August 15, 2013 Stereo, Glasgow, SCOT (Acoustic Set) 2015 May 23, 2015 Academy, Manchester, ENG (Acoustic Set) October 4, 2015 Esquires, Bedford, ENG October 6, 2015 Scala, London, ENG 2016 October 1, 2016 Kentish Town Forum, London, ENG (Indie Daze 3) November 12, 2016 Butlins Holiday Resort, ENG (Shiiine On Weekender 2016) 2017 January 24, 2017 The Lexington, London, ENG 2001 10 October The Garage, London 8 October National Centre for Pop Music, Sheffield 6 October University, Swansea 5 October The Stanley, Liverpool 4 October Zodiac, Oxford 3 October Charlotte, Leicester 2 October Civic Hall, Whitehaven 30 September Liquid room, Edinburgh 29 September King Tuts, Glasgow 28 September Victoria Inn, Derby 27 September IforBach, Cardiff 26 September Wedgewood Rooms, Portsmouth 28 July Stockton-on-Tees Festival 19 July Instore at Tower Records, Piccadilly, London 1 June ULU, London 30 May Academy, Birmingham 29 May University, Manchester 6 January Student Central, London 1997 15 December University, Sheffield 14 December Wulfrun Hall, Wolverhampton 12 December Roadmender, Northampton 8 December The Garage, Glasgow 7 December Academy 2, Manchester 4 December Astoria, London 2 December Pyramids Centre, Portsmouth 29 November Ktdral, Madrid, Spain 21 November Pumpehuset, Denmark 20 November Logo, Hamburg 18 November Nachtleben, Frankfurt 16 November Melkweg, Amsterdam 13 November Metropolitan University, Leeds 12 November De Montfort Student Union, Leicester 29 October Zodiac, Oxford 15 September Paradiso, Amsterdam 30 August Student Festival, Oslo 17 August V Festival 1997, Chelmsford 16 August V Festival 1997, Leeds 8 August Benicassim 1997, Spain 19 July Festival de Saint-Nolff, France 13 July T in the Park 1997, Scotland 11 July Dour Festival 1997, Belgium 29 June Glastonbury 1997, Worthy Farm 26 June Le Divan du Monde, Paris 1996 21 July Phoenix Festival 1996, Long Marston 12 July Doctor Music Festival, Spain 2 July Midtfynfestival, Denmark 23 June Super Bock Super Rock Festival, Portugal 20 June Jam ’96, Festival, Prague 26 May Essential Music Festival, Brighton 25 April Astoria 2, London 10 April Irving Plaza, New York 2 April Trees, Dallas 28 March Roxy Theatre, West Hollywood 28 March Virgin Megastore, West Hollywood 25 March The Edge Nightclub, Palo Alto 12 March The Shelter, Detroit 26 February Pyramids Centre, Portsmouth 25 February Reading University Student Union 23 February Northwick Theatre, Worcester 23 February TFI Friday, Manchester 22 February Rock City, Nottingham 21 February Sugarhouse, Lancaster 20 February University of East Anglia, Colchester 17 February Kentish Town Forum, London 16 February Octagon, Sheffield 15 February Academy, Manchester 7 February Ebisu Liquid Room, Tokyo, Japan 5 February Shinjuku Liquid Room, Tokyo, Japan 30 January UEA, Norwich 29 January Anson Rooms, Bristols 28 January University Students’ Union, Cardiff 26 January Olympia Theatre, Dublin 24 January De Montfort University Students’ Union, Leicester 23 January Metropolitan University, Leeds 21 January Tower Ballroom, Hull 20 January Town Hall Crypt, Middlesbrough 19 January Queen’s Hall, Edinburgh 1995 December 13, 1994 NEC, Birmingham, ENG (supporting David Bowie) November 28, 1994 Irving Plaza, New York City, NY November 21, 1994 Phoenix Concert Theatre, Toronto, ON November 17, 1994 Maxwell's, Hoboken, NJ (supported by Scarce) 30 October Underworld, Camden 28 October Le Chabada, Angers, France 26 October Terminal Export, Nancy, France 22 October Roadmender, Northampton 21 October Mandela Centre, Brighton 19 October Pyramids, Portsmouth 18 October Corn Exchange, Ipswich 17 October University of Warwick, Coventry 16 October Fusion/Foundry, Sheffield University 14 October Shepherd’s Bush Empire 12 October Lemon Grove, Exeter 11 October Wolfrun Hall, Wolverhampton 10 October University, Newcastle 8 October Junction, Cambridge 7 October Academy 2, Manchester 6 October The Garage, Glasgow 28 September VK, Brussels 9 September Wetlands Preserve, New York 2 September Le Champ du Rock, Saffre, France 26 August Reading Festival, Reading 22 August The Garage, London 11 August Sportovní hala, Výstaviště, Czech Republic (supporting R.E.M.) 6 August Benicassim Festival, Spain 5 August T in the Park Festival, Glasgow 26 July McAlpine Stadium, Huddersfield (supporting R.E.M.) 21 July Beach Festival, Belgium 11 July Sportovní Hala, Prague, Czech Republic 29 June Roskilde Festival, Denmark 18 May Rodon, Athens, Greece 28 March Erotika, Paris 27 March Radio France-Inter, Paris, France (Acoustic Radio Set) 25 March Vi Esparrago Rock Festival, Spain 24 March Revolver Club, Madrid, Spain 23 March Valencia Arena Auditorium, Spain 22 March Zeleste 2, Barcelona, Spain 11 March Luxor, Cologne, Germany 10 March Huxley’s Neue Welt, Berlin 27 February Astoria, London (with Dodgy, Skunk Anansie and Reef) 23 February Liverpool University, Liverpool 3 February John Peel Session, London, England (Broadcast on BBC Radio One: Sat, April 1, 1995) 23 January Kentish Town Forum, London (Supporting Blur) 1994 30 November The Point, Atlanta, Georgia, USA 25 November Lee’s Palace, Toronto 6 November Festival des Inrockuptibles 1994, Le Moulin, Marseille, France 5 November Festival des Inrockuptibles 1994, Transbordeur, Lyon, France 1 November Astoria, London 31 October Bradford University, Bradford 30 October The Wherehouse, Derby 28 October The Lomax, Liverpool 27 October Riverside, Newcastle 25 October The Garage, Glasgow 24 October Wulfrun Hall, Wolverhampton 23 October The Junction, Cambridge 22 October Southampton Students’ Union, Southampton 21 October Black Session @ Radio France-Inter, Paris, France 10 October Die Kantine, Cologne, Germany (Supporting Blur) 7 October Academy 2, Manchester 6 October Edward’s No. 8, Birmingham 5 October Bierkeller, Bristol 3 October University, Manchester 2 October Town & Country Club, Leeds 1 October Miners’ Institute, Blackwood, Wales 29 September Batschkapp, Frankfurt, Germany (Supporting Blur) 5 September Zap Club, Brighton 26 August Reading Festival, Reading 24 August Princess Charlotte, Leicester 12 August Hultsfredsfestivalen 1994, Sweden 7 July The Boardwalk, Manchester 6 July King Tut’s Wah Wah Hut, Glasgow 24 June Glastonbury 1994, Glastonbury, UK 23 April Esquires, Bedford 22 April The Old Trout, Windsor 20 April Wheatsheaf, Stoke-on-Trent 5 April Princess Charlotte, Leicester 4 April Mark Radcliffe BBC Radio 1 Session, Manchester 28 March Norwich Arts Centre, Norwich 22 January The Joiners, Southampton 15 January Astoria 2 1993 14 December 100 Club, London, ENG 20 November Leadmill, Sheffield, ENG (with Pulp and Elastica) 17 November The Hub, Bath, EnG 6 October Powerhaus, London, ENG ? February ULU, London, ENG 1992 ? June Subterania, London, ENG ? Braintree, ENG